A mobile network (or cellular network) is a communication network that facilitates wireless communication between mobile devices. The mobile network is distributed over land areas, which may be referred to as cells, that are served by one or more base stations at fixed-locations of the land areas. The one or more base stations provide network coverage within the cells. In some instances, a mobile network may be regulated and/or controlled by one or more entities (e.g., governmental entities, service provider entities, and/or the like).